


New Territory

by Lalalelo94



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalelo94/pseuds/Lalalelo94
Summary: A Mass Effect Andromeda story. It will be a set of short stories not necessarily following a strict set of events or timeline.Aria Ryder, the Human pathfinder and Evfra, the resistance leader are entering new territory in beginning a human/angaran relationship. What challenges will they face and how will the overcome them?





	1. The Beginning

_Aria,_

_I wish there were an easy way to say this but there is not so I shall get right to the point of this email before I once more find myself having a change of heart about if I should or should not send it._

_I have feelings for you that go beyond the feelings one should have for a work colleague and can no longer ignore them. If you reciprocate my feelings I would like to enter into a romantic relationship with yourself, however, should you not reciprocate my feelings things shall remain professional between the two of us. I can also safely say that I shall not let either outcome effect our work together as that would be extremely unprofessional and only cause more problems for us to have to solve._

_Evfra_

__

_Evfra,_

_I will not lie, I was more than a little surprised to receive your email though not as surprised at your bluntness on such a matter._

_Anyway, down to business._

_I feel the same and will be docking at Aya in a week so we can talk more about this in person then, though until then email and video calls will have to suffice if you wish to discuss it further. Though I do feel the need to point out that entering a relationship with me also means SAM will be involved as he is constantly with me as you know. Not sure how much thought you have given to dating an alien with an AI in her head._

_Aria_

__

_Aria,_

_I am happy to hear you feel the same way and am looking forward to seeing you when you dock at Aya. It will be good to discuss us in more detail in person; if you have the time we could share a meal together at my home in order to give us privacy whilst we discuss it._

_On the subject of SAM, it is something I gave a great deal of thought and I came to the conclusion that whilst we may never have complete privacy due to his presence he has shown himself to be a very thoughtful AI and I believe he would reframe from interrupting any intimate moments between us unless absolutely necessary. Also the fact you are an alien is something else I had to give a great deal of thought to and on that topic I came to the conclusion that my attraction to you cannot be helped and interspecies relations seem to have worked well in your galaxy so I am sure we can make it work between the Milky Way species and the Angara._

_Evfra_

__

_Evfra,_

_We should be docked at Aya for two days minimum so we have enough time for a long and in depth discussion on what this means for us going forward. If you want you can let me know a time in advance and either arrange somewhere to meet me or attach your home address to the next email allowing me to find my own way there._

_I am glad you have thought those things through. SAM has already informed me he will not speak unless spoken to or he has no other option when we spend time together outside of our work. I have also spoken to Lexi (The Tempest’s doctor) and asked her about how a physical Human/Angaran relationship would work and she provided me with all the relevant information we would require when we decided to add sex into the mix, if that is something you would want that is._

_Aria_

__

_Aria,_

_I have attached the navigation point for my home address to this email for SAM to add to your map of Aya._

_That is good to know, I am glad SAM is willing to be respectful of our relationship and allow us that time alone together. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would send me a copy of the information your ship doctor has provided for you. I would like to not only engage in an emotional relationship with you but also a physical one so it would be wise to research how such a relationship would work beforehand._

_Evfra_

  * _Attachment – Navigation Point_



__

_Aria,_

_It has been three days since I sent you the email; I expected a reply by this point in time._

_Should you have had a change in heart about us then please do not draw out telling me, it will only make it harder than it has to be. However if you have simply been too busy to reply I understand and I hope you are able to get back to me regarding the information your doctor provided you with before you dock at Aya._

_Evfra_

__

_Evfra,_

_It is Liam, Aria has been injured and we are currently docked at the Nexus for her to undergo medical treatment for her injuries. It is nothing major, a Kett warrior detonated something similar to a flash bang grenade whilst Aria had her hands around his throat and as a result her sight has been temporarily affected. She should be back to full health in a day or so according to the doctors on the Nexus allowing us to stay on schedule and dock at Aya on Wednesday._

_SAM has also attached whatever document it is you wanted._

_Liam Kosta_

  * _Document attached – Human/Angara physiology and physical compatibility_



__

_Aria / whoever is reading this email_

_I hope you are recovering well from your injury and that it will have no lasting impact on your sight._

_I also wished to inform you I shall be arriving at the Nexus tomorrow; I am accompanying the Moshae, she is giving a talk to some of your archaeologists and historians on Angaran history. If you wished we could meet whilst she gives the talk, something I am sure I will not find thrilling nor the least bit interesting._

_Evfra_

__

_Evfra,_

_Liam again, I read Aria your email and she is dictating to me so the words below are hers, not mine, not in a million years._

_I am recovering fine, the doctors are pretty sure I have my sight back but I have to keep these damned bandages on for one more day then I am getting back on the Tempest and getting off the Nexus. It is an extremely boring place when you are unable to see._

_I would say it would be lovely to see you, however I feel that is just too ironic (She told me not to put that down but it is just too funny – Liam)._

_I would like that, once you arrive on the Nessus let me know and I am sure Liam would not mind helping me make my way to the bar, we could have a drink together._

_Aria (And Liam)_

__

_Aria and Liam_

_I am glad to hear you are well on your way to recovery._

_And I can see why you found that funny Liam, just a shame Aria cannot see it too._

_I shall inform you of when our shuttle arrives, though I believe it will be mid-morning._

_Evfra_


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra is thinking about his and Aria's first date, Aria wants to know what he consider their first date and the pair reminisce about their first date and the challenges Aria's lack of site at that point in time provided.  
> Also note SAM speaks in this chapter and his speech is in bold and will be if he is speaking out loud and not in Ryder's head.

_I sat in the Nexus bar reading and replying to my emails whilst waiting for Aria to arrive, I had sent her an email to inform her of my arrival and received a reply saying she would be there soon, though some time had passed since then._

_“I’ve apologised a million times already, when are you going to let it go” a familiar voice sighed and I looked up to see Aria being led through the bar by Liam Kosta, the Human male had bandages around his left wrist and a smirk on his face._

_“When the fracture heals and the bruises I will no doubt be covered in tomorrow are gone” Kosta replied, still smirking whilst Aria bit her bottom lip... What on Aya had happened to the pair of them?_

_“Look, just forget about it for now, we are here as is Evfra, so you two enjoy your little date, I am going to head back to the Tempest and see if I have a jumper with sleeves long enough so I don’t have to explain this to Lexi” Liam said as he helped Aria into a seat and patted her on the shoulder._

_“Fine... I’ll drop Drack a message when I need picking up” Aria sighed and Liam just made a noise to let her know he had heard her and walked away._

_“Was Liam also injured in your fight against the Kett, or did he fall foul of gravity?” I asked and Aria looked in my direction and smiled... She had a beautiful smile._

____

“What are you thinking so hard about?” an all too familiar voice asked and I looked up from the datapad I was paying no attention to and to the woman I now shared my home with. Aria was stood there in nothing more than a towel and her usual beautiful smile, a cup of coffee in her hands which she sipped as she waited for an answer.

“I was just thinking back to our first date” I said and she tilted her head to one side, her wet hair failing to move as well as it stuck to her still damp skin.

“And what do you class as our first date? Because there were a few meet ups before you actually asked me on a date” Aria asked, moving to take a seat next to me, placing her coffee on the small table in front of the sofa and leaning into me, my arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her in closer.

“The bar on the Nexus” I said and Aria let out a small chuckle that soon turned into a rather hearty laugh. Why on Aya was considering that our first date funny? “What is so funny about that?” I queried once Aria had stopped laughing as much and she looked up at me, smiling that smile of hers.

“I spilt three drinks on you and broke a lamp and two glasses” she stated and I nodded, she was right, and if I remembered correctly, including those three drinks, she spilt five drinks in total. Though she did not have her sense of sight, if she had that it may have only been one or two... And the lamp and glasses would still be intact.

“It was an eventful date...” I commented and Aria nodded in agreement before leaning forward to get her coffee, sipping the dark liquid before placing the mug back down on the table and leaning back into me. An expression of happiness graced her face, whilst she may remember it for the mess she caused it seemed she did not find it a distressing or embarrassing memory.

“You know what though... Despite all my clumsiness and being blind for the entirety of the date I remember all of it fondly now, though during and immediately after I was not so sure it went well. What about you? How did you think it went to begin with?” she asked and I moved my datapad to one side and with my free arm brushed the wet hair from Aria’s cheek and lay a soft kiss in its place.

“I was not too sure how to respond to you at times during our time sat in that bar... Whilst working together to beat back the Kett and in subsequent meetings I had used the look in your eyes as a gage to how you were feeling, and with you wearing those bandages it made it harder for me to tell how you were feeling at times” I commented and Aria let out a thoughtful hum...

__

_“How is your brother?” I inquired and Aria smiled, her hands closed around her glass, probably determined not to spill this one._

_“He is doing well, I believe he is currently working on Kadara helping to organise the outpost security and working with the scientists there on... on a cure for our mother” Aria said, her voice trailing off at the end. I had heard from Jaal that her mother was still alive and in a stasis pod aboard the Hyperion, awaiting the discovery of a cure for her illness._

_I waited for Aria to continue telling me about the work her brother was doing but she went quiet, facing the glass in her hand a small smile graced her lips though I could not tell if it was simply disguising her true feelings in the moment._

____

Aria’s chuckle bought me out of my own mind and back into my living room; she looked like she was thinking about something as well.

“I guess we were both nervous about the impact my lack of sight had, I am so used to reading facial expressions and not being able to do so left me hoping I could tell how you were feeling solely off the tone of your voice” she stated and I nodded, that was understandable.

“Could SAM not provide any assistance?” I asked and she slowly swayed her head side to side.

“He could at times but at other times he couldn’t, we were both still getting used to reading how Angara felt by their facial expressions at that point in time, and as he learns off of me he may not always have the relevant data to be able to aid me in social situations since my Father was no exactly the most social individual...” Aria explained and I nodded.

**I also make deductions based of the information Aria provides me with through her senses; her lacking her ability to see derived me of vital data. However I am now able to easily read the facial expressions of Angara and read social encounters more efficiently thanks to your relationship as well as the friendships Aria has built whilst Pathfinder**

Aria smiled and chuckled, probably having a small internal conversation with SAM, something that had taken some getting used to.

**I also believe the sheer number of dates that you went on helped me build a much better understanding of new relationships as well as cross-species relationships.**

“We have been on a fair few dates” Aria muttered and I chuckled, that was most defiantly true.

“Does Voeld count as a date?” I asked and Aria looked thoughtful for a moment but before she could speak SAM provided his input.

**If that is classed as a date then you two have a very strange definition of what a date is...**


	3. The First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Evfra finally say those three magic words to one another. Or four if you are replying to it being said.

We had been docked at the Nexus for just over a week now and we were all getting fidgety waiting for Gil and Kallo to finish the repairs to the Tempest. A nasty run in with some Kett and the scourge had left her in a bad way, we were lucky to make it back to the Nexus at all.

 

"I don't think I can spend another day in the cultural exchange centre. People are starting to think I live there" Jaal sighed as he joined Liam, Cora, Drack and I in Vortex, where I am pretty sure Drack was living at the moment.

 

"Only so much time I can spend with Kesh and the little ones before even I get tired of being used as a climbing frame..." Drack groaned, rubbing a sore shoulder, then knee and then the other shoulder.

 

"I'm up to date on all my reports and managed to finish three books in two days" Cora said and Liam chuckled.

 

"Better than not being up to date on reports and having rearranged your Nexus apartment five times" Liam replied before downing his drink.

 

"Nothing we can do but wait... I spoke to Gil and Kallo this morning, we are looking at another few days minimum. So buckle in guys, cabin fever is going to start to really set in soon" I sighed and everyone groaned whilst Liam also bashed his head on the table a few times, maybe cabin fever was the least of his worries, that or it had already set in, he wasn't made to be couped up in one space for an extended period of time without something exciting to do.

 

"You all look rather glum" a rather matter of fact voice suddenly stated and I felt my heart skip a beat. Liam was still the only one to know about mine and Evfra's relationship and I didn't fancy everyone finding out here, especially since there were plenty of other people in here who more than likely would tell someone else who'd then tell another person and before you knew it the entire cluster would be gossiping about us.

 

"You would be too if you were couped up here with  nothing  to do for what feels like forever" I sighed, looking over my shoulder at the Angara who was accompanied by Andracknor as well as the Moshea.

 

"You should have told me you were bored Ryder, we could have found somewhere to spar, any chance to get you on your back" Andracknor commented, pulling up a chair and giving me a wicked smile from across the table. That man was a flirt and rather good at it from all accounts, I was sure he was in the Vortex with someone different every night.

 

"I like the sound of the sparring... Though being on my back, not really my favoured position" I replied, taking a sip of my whiskey and sitting back in my chair, Drack started laughing whilst Cora and Jaal pulled faces.

 

"You are something else Ryder. You really are" Liam muttered and I just shrugged turning back to Evfra and the Moshea, Evfra looking extremely pissed off.

 

"Anyway, onto more polite conversation, how are you Moshea, are you here to give another talk?" I asked and she smiled but shook her head, taking up the seat that Jaal vacated for her, he and Evfra simply hovering around the table.

 

"Actually no, I have been invited to a talk on the species of the Milky Way. Evfra once again is accompanying me and whilst the talk takes place I imagine he shall find some way to amuse himself" she said and I chuckled thinking of various ways he could amuse himself, most of them involving the privacy of my apartment.

 

"Maybe Andracknor can have him on his back" Liam joked, earning a chuckle from most the people around the table. Evfra just continued to look moody.

 

"So when is your talk Moshea?" Cora asked and she looked to Cora and smiled.

 

"It is tomorrow, though I wished to come early to enjoy the sights of the Nexus, I've also yet to visit your cultural exchange centre, perhaps you could show me round it Jaal, I hear you have spent some time there already" the Moshea said and I had to stifle a laugh as Jaal reluctantly agreed, the look in his eye a plea for help, one we all saw but ignored, another few hours in there wouldn't hurt him.

 

"Very good, shall we then, that way we are not holding up the rest of your crew" she said, standing, nodding her head to us all and following a very defeated looking Jaal out of the Vortex.

 

I'm going to go get another drink... Anyone up for another round?" Drack asked and I glanced to Evfra, his expression was not a happy one. Something has rubbed him the wrong way.

 

"No thanks... I'm going to get some air. You guys enjoy yourself, and stay out of trouble, I don't want to have to get Kesh involved" I warned and they all nodded, yelling their orders at Drack as he headed to the bar.

 

I just stood and went to leave. Evfra following me out the bar, not saying a word.

 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tense" I said as we started walking towards the apartments, a few feet between us so not to rouse suspicions, or because he was pissed at me for some reason. I'd come to learn he was not as open with his emotions as others, even in private. Not that I expected anything else, he was a private man and it was still early days with regards to our relationship.

 

"We need to talk Aria. In private" Evfra replied as we neared the apartments, my apartment. My mind suddenly racing, why did we need to talk? Had something happened on Aya? Did he meet someone else? Had he changed his mind about us? Did he no longer find me attractive? Did someone say something?

 

**_ Aria. You have passed your apartment _ **

 

I looked up suddenly and then back, at least Evfra had stopped at the correct door, then again that made me look all the more like a fool.

 

"Cheers SAM..." I sighed, walking to my apartment door and opening it, Evfra following me inside and to the sofas, taking a seat opposite me and suddenly seeming nervous.

 

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, finding my voice to be quieter than usual.

 

"I spoke with a few of my contacts on Kadara, one informed me of your relationship with Reyes Vidal" Evfra said and I looked to him a little confused, he said it like I was still seeing the man.

 

"We kissed a few times and I punched him a few as well. Hardly counts as a relationship" I replied, coming across a little more defensive than I would have liked, but oh well.

 

"I hear the two of you grew close, though something changed after Sloane Kelly died. He did something that put you off, had he not done it I imagine you would not be here with me right now" Evfra said and I just shrugged.

 

"And? Did you expect me to never have had a relationship before you? To not have sought some physical comfort whilst in Andromeda and being pushed and pulled in every other direction?" I asked, finding myself getting more and more annoyed.

 

"You should have told me, not let me find out from rumours and reports" Evfra growled, I took a deep breath and stood up, making my way over to the kitchen area and making myself a drink of water.

 

"I still don't see how that matters? Surely I'm not the first relationship you've been in yet I don't hear you confessing everything about those to me. Reyes was just a bit of fun, nothing serious, it was a completely different type of relationship!" I snapped, by this point Evfra had stood and was glaring at me.

 

"Fine. I was engaged, as you humans call it, but things changed, we grew apart and ended our relationship many years ago. I've not been involved with another individual since, or at least till you came along with your infuriating optimism and insistence on being allies, friends... More..." Evfra sighed.

 

"So it is the timeline you're annoyed with, the fact there was not years between me being involved with Reyes and then you? Why the hell does that bother you? It isn't a big deal. I don't care about Reyes! It was just a bit of fun, a bit of stress relief!" I groaned, slamming my water down onto the counter, not having drunk it meaning it went everywhere.

 

"And I'm not! You seemed perfectly happy flirting with Andracknor, a man I've no hope of competing with just like Reyes could not stand up when compared to me!" Evfra snapped back and I let out a laugh at his comment.

 

"You really think I'm interested in Andracknor! You really are an idiot Evfra! Your not going to lose me to anyone else, I love you! No one else Evfra! Just you! Only you!" I rather loudly admitted, as soon as I'd said it I realised what I had just stated and the room went silent.

 

"You... Love me?" Evfra almost cautiously asked and I sighed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

"I love you Evfra, and there is not a damned thing anyone anywhere can do about it" I practically whispered, Evfra just smiled at me and pulled me flush against his body and kissed me rather passionately causing me to let out an appreciative moan allowing his tongue access to my mouth.

 

"I love you too Aria" he breathed as he pulled back from the kiss.


	4. Biotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra has some questions for Aria about her Biotic abilities

** Pathfinder, your biotic implant is showing signs of degradation. They were not made to last six-hundred years. **

 

"Thanks for the heads up SAM. Inform Lexi and the science team on the Nexus. See if you can fix it somehow" I muttered, continuing to read my book whilst Evfra played with my hair, his movements slowing as I conversed with SAM.

 

** I have done as you asked Pathfinder. I have also informed Lieutenant Harper to have her implant checked out. She has had her implant longer than you so it has most likely degraded even more. **

 

"Good call SAM. Send a message to the medical teams, assess biotic implants to determine if the length of the journey we undertook has had a negative impact on them. We need to be sure those with them are all safe" I said, noticing Evfra had stopped playing with my hair and was just sat there, seemingly lost in thought.

 

"Evfra... Darling" I said leaning back into him, he just looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me, letting out a low hum.

 

"Tell me more about your biotic abilities... Do all your species have them or is it just the females?" Evfra asked and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself leaving Evfra looking slightly confused. I hadn't realised the only biotics individuals he had met were all female.

 

"It isn't just the females who are biotic. Though it isn't random either, if a pregnant woman comes in contact with something called Eezo. Element Zero in dust form, during her pregnancy there is a chance the child will be biotic, however it is an extremely small chance, most the time nothing happens or sadly the child becomes terminally ill. However that is just Human, it is different in other species, for example all Asari are biotic, it just depends if they choose to build on those abilities or go into other fields like Lexi has" I said, Evfra simply nodded.

 

"What about your brother? You are biotic yet he is not... Were you not born at the same time? I am unsure how Human pregnancy and birth works" Evfra asked and I smiled up at him. It was moments like this, moments when his curiosity got the better of him, when I got to see him drop his guard a little, admit to not knowing everything about everyone.

 

"Firstly, Human pregnancy and birth by all accounts is similar to Angaran pregnancy and birth and secondly my brother was not effected by it. Only I was... It caused tension between us when we were younger, I needed training so I got most of our fathers limited attention" I said and Evfra nodded, resting his chin on my head.

 

"Do you ever wish you were... Normal?" He asked and I thought about it for a second, about the difficulties being Biotic bought with it, but also all the times it had saved me... And others. I just gently shook my head.

 

"No. My biotics have unlocked at lot of doors for me and kept me alive through some pretty tough times. I wouldn't change them for the world" I said, Evfra simply nodded, though from the low humming sound he was making I could tell he had something on his mind.

 

"You've still got questions... You know you can ask me anything and I won't be offended. It isn't like either of us did much reading on the others species outside of biological compatibility" I said and Evfra shifted slightly, letting out a chuckle and pulling me in closer.

 

"You biotic capabilities and hair were not exactly a top priority when thinking about if we could have a physical relationship" Evfra said and I just laughed.

 

"Come on, ask your questions" I said and Evfra nodded, resting his chin on my head once more.

 

"I have heard people on the Nexus talk about biotics, like those of you who are biotic are a completely different species. Does this bother you?" Evfra asked and I found myself a little shocked. He was really going for the hard questions, Jaal just asked what they were like and what they did.

 

"You really are asking the hard questions today... It used to, it made my earlier years difficult, people either bugging me to use them or keeping their distance, made for lonely times. But once I started my work on Prothean dig sites I came into my own, was able to learn amazing new things as well as protect those I worked with using abilities I thought would only ever cause me loneliness and pain" I said, feeling Evfra's arms tighten around me.

 

"People fear what they do not understand" Evfra muttered, and he wasn't wrong.

 

"It has always been that way, with Biotics, with AI like SAM and with meeting new species. It is why the Roekaar came into being and why Knight attacked SAM" I said and Evfra shifted, moving his head so he could lean round and kiss my cheek.

 

"Yet despite the actions of those who move against you out of fear or hatred you preserve and continue to make Heleus a safer place for us all" he said, his breath tickling my cheek and his words causing me to smile.

 

"I couldn't do it without my team or the other Pathfinders... Or without you" I replied, turning my head and connecting our lips in a soft kiss, bringing a hand up to his cheek and enjoying the moment, the rare time together.

 

"Aria Ryder... I love you" Evfra muttered as he pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

 

"Evfra De Tersheev... I love you too" I replied. Our lips colliding once more.

 


	5. Meeting Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has deemed it time for Evfra to meet Scott in the capacity of her boyfriend, their meeting raises questions for Evfra, ones he does not want to, but needs to, ask.

As I waited for Aria to return with her brother I found myself pacing her quarters aboard the Hyperion, whilst meeting another individuals family was not a big deal for Angara it seemed a big step for humans to take in their romantic relationships.

 

"SAM, how much longer will she be?" I rather impatiently growled.

 

** The Pathfinder and her brother shall arrive shortly. **

 

"You said that ten minutes ago SAM" I sighed, taking a seat on the sofa, and as I did the door to her apartment opened and in walked Aria and her twin, who did not look that much like her despite what I had learned from Jaal on human twins.

 

"Good, you didn't get bored and wonder off" Aria chirped and I just smiled at her as I stood.

 

"I'm not Jaal or Peebee, I'm not prone to wandering off" I replied as she walked over and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick kiss and a hug. Her brother seemingly watching from the door way.

 

"Introductions Aria... Maybe that would be a better place to start than with your tongue down his throat" Scott dryly stated and Aria turned and glared at her sibling causing me to chuckle.

 

"It seems younger siblings serve the same purpose in all galaxies, to annoy the older one" I commented and Aria let out a little chuckle before moving back to stand between me and her brother who had moved into the room and over to where we were stood.

 

"Scott, this is my partner Evfra, Evfra this is my brother Scott" Aria said and we both reached an arm out to greet the other, though in rather different ways causing Aria to laugh and manipulate both our arms into the Angaran greeting and then the human one.

 

"There, now how about something to dri..." Aria started but she froze mid sentence as SAM interrupted.

 

** Pathfinder, Captain Dunn requires your presence, it is an issue of great importance **

 

"No one in the initiative has good timing" Aria groaned before turning and starting to head to the door.

 

"Ari! What about us?" Her brother called after her and she turned to look at us, still heading backwards towards the door.

 

"Talk, get to know each other. I won't be long" she replied before turning back round and vanishing through the door, leaving me and her brother alone in silence.

 

"So... How did you and Ari meet?" Scott suddenly asked, moving to take a seat on one of the sofas whilst I moved to sit on the other.

 

"Her ship had to make an emergency landing on Aya... On fire" I replied and Scott chuckled and nodded.

 

"Sounds about right for her... So, was it love at first sight or was it a case of over time you both realised how wonderful the other was?" He asked somewhat dryly and I found myself laughing.

 

"To begin with my first instinct was to kill her and her crew. Then she proved herself useful and different from the Kett which lead to an unsteady alliance forming, from there, despite her insufferable optimism and ability to seemingly annoy me without trying, I found myself enjoying her visits to Aya and her company and before the battle with the Archon, when Jaal informed me of what happened, about her death... I could not lie to myself anymore, I had come to care for her deeply and was going to do everything possible to ensure she made it through the battle, she had fought too hard to fall at the final hurdle, a few months after that I could no longer keep my feelings for her a secret and I told her how I felt and here we are" I replied, Scott remaining silent, seemingly a little unsure of how to respond.

 

"So... You really do care for her. Good. Good..." He muttered and silence fell as we both sat there waiting on Aria to return.

 

"Has Ari told you about our mother?" Scott suddenly asked and I looked to him and simply nodded, there was not much I could say in response to that, I knew she was alive and in cryo, about her illness and the hope of a possible cure, so did Scott, so I did not need to repeat what he already knew.

 

"So, she's told you I'm working with the scientists on Kadara to find a cure for her, though it isn't easy, even with SAM's help..." Scott sighed and I looked to him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"Every time we take a step forward it feels like we take two back. If I sent an Angaran scientist the data on our mothers condition and the research we've done so far do you think they would be able to help?" Scott asked and I was a little surprised to begin with but nodded.

 

"Have SAM send me the data and I shall ensure our best medical and scientific minds see it and work on it" I said and Scott nodded and within seconds my data pad made a noise to inform me of a new email from Scott Ryder.

 

"Thank you, though don't tell Ari, she has enough to worry about, being Pathfinder and all" Scott suddenly added and I nodded, understanding his concern for her.

 

"Of course" I simply replied and Scott smiled and relaxed a little more into his chair.

 

"So, do you have any questions for me? Want to know something embarrassing about my sister? I've got plenty of good stories" Scott chuckled and I smiled and found myself relaxing some more as well.

 

"I've seen her embarrass herself enough, maybe when she is no longer embarrassed by those stories being retold I shall come to you for some new ones. Though I do have a few questions for you... Earth families, are they always so small?" I queried and Scott took a moment to think before shrugging.

 

"Our family is... Was, considered a normal size family, though others, like Cora are an only child or there are families with much larger numbers. It varies greatly with the Milky Way species, a families culture plays a large part in it" Scott explained.

 

"Angara have very large families, it is important in our culture to be social and to be engaged with others, orphans are quickly adopted into other families and mothered" I said and Scott nodded, fidgeting a little before looking straight at me.

 

"Do you want a family with Ari? Children and all that?" He asked and I took a deep breath in and held it for a moment, thinking over the question. Did I want children with Aria? Did I want to risk them suffering the loss of both their parents as both myself and Ari have? Did I want to risk suffering their loss at the hands of an enemy who would see them as a target? Did a family require we have children?

 

I slowly let the breath out and looked to Scott, not sure exactly how I would answer, though before I could say anything the door opened and Aria walked in smiling at us both.

 

"Have you two been playing nice?" She asked moving over to us and taking a seat next to me and smiling at me with her usual sweet smile.

 

"We were just trading embarrassing stories, like the time you forgot to tell SAM to lock your quarters on the Tempest and you went to lean against them, activating the sensors and falling into the corridor ever so gracefully" I replied and her face flushed a bright red as her brother laughed.

 

"Graceful Ari, very graceful" Scott managed to choke out between laughs.

 

"Oh shut up Scott... Though it is nice to see you two getting along" Ari said and I smiled and nodded, looking back to Scott who was looking at me and smiling.

 

"Your taste in men has drastically improved over the past six-hundred years, very drastically. Anyway, I best be off, like I told you before Ari it was a flying visit" Scott said standing up, myself and Aria following suit, Scott moving to hug his sister, the two embracing for longer than I'd seen most unrelated humans embrace.

 

He then turned to me and we both made a move, he to use the Angaran gesture and I the human one causing Ari to laugh. "You know what, I'll teach you a new one" Scott suddenly said moving to grip my forearm and I did the same to him, it was a familiar gesture due to the contact but not one I imagine I'd find myself using if not for this situation.

 

"Anyway, I'll see you at some point again soon, I'm sure we can cause enough trouble on Kadara to get your attention Pathfinder Ryder" Scott chuckled as he left and Ari smiled at him.

 

"I'm sure you can Specialist Ryder" she called after him before turning back to me with a big smile on her face.

 

"So. We've got the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" She asked and I shifted a little before sitting back down and looking up at Aria.

 

"Do you want children? A family?" I asked and her expression changed very suddenly from that off a beautiful smile to an unsure, confused expression.

 

"It isn't something I've ever really thought about... It isn't exactly like we have the most family friendly jobs in the galaxy. Though I know Angara like having big families so... You know, I'd consider it if it is something you wanted to happen" Aria said as she sat down next to me, her voice serious and not as light hearted as earlier letting me know she had put thought into this before now despite what she had said about not really thinking about it.

 

"Ari, I would never ask something of you that you are uncomfortable with, if you don't want to have children then we don't have children, we just enjoy one another and the company of family and friends" I stated and she looked at me with a half hearted smile.

 

"Evfra, if you want to have a family we can do, I'm not completely against the idea, I just don't think it is really an option at the moment or in the near future considering we've not told many people about our relationship and it is still early days" Aria said and I smiled at her and say back.

 

"You know just because most Angara have large families that doesn't mean we all want them. I would be perfectly happy spending the rest of my days with you simply enjoying life... Also having seen Drack chase his great-grandchildren around I'd be happy with an Adhi... Or what was it you said, a puppy?" I said and Aria nodded, letting out something closer to a giggle than a laugh.

 

"I like the sound of that Evfra" Aria muttered before leaning into me and letting out a content sigh.

 

This was a life I could happily get used to.


	6. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Evfra think back to their first kiss as well as the circumstances surrounding it.

I sat in my quarters on the Tempest looking out over Voeld and the raging storm preventing us from taking off. "It reminds me of our first kiss, of the relief I felt seeing you and Drack talk out the storm and into the cargo bay" a voice said and I turned to see Evfra stood there, two steaming cups in his hands. The unmistakable smell of hot chocolate filling the air. 

"That was one hell of a day... How long has it been since then? Three years?" I asked and Evfra chuckled, moving to sit opposite me, placing the cups on the coffee table and turning to look out at the snow frantically dancing through the air. 

"We were supposed to be on Aya, but you just had to go and get yourself in trouble, had to play the role of the hero" Evfra sighed. 

"You mean I had to do my job, just like you did because I doubt you followed me to Voeld to save my sorry ass" I pointed out, leaning forward and taking one of the mugs in my hands and smiling as it warmed my hands.

"True, but that did not stop me worrying about you... I have never stopped worrying about you" Evfra replied and I smiled at him as I took a sip of my drink.

"What was it you to me? That I may well have the worst luck and timing of anyone you had ever met... Being blinded, recovering, being involved in an avalanche and spending a day in a storm on Voeld before being found and having to take more time off due to another injury all in the space of a few days" I chuckled and Evfra simply nodded, picking up his drink and taking a few sips. 

"I was sure you had died... No one could have survived such an ordeal. No one should have... But your crew, they were not going to give up, you were both alive until they found yours and Dracks' bodies" Evfra sighed and I shifted, my feet coming into contact with the cold floor as I stood and moved around the coffee table to take a seat next to Evfra. 

"Evfra, that was three years ago, I'm here right now, alive and in one piece" I said, leaning against him and feeling him relax a little. 

"Aria, there are so many moments I can look back on and think 'she almost died then' and I'll admit that scares me, just as it did three years ago. Seeing you in the medbay, Lexi bandaging up your wounds and doing that shoulder thing... I was reminded you are mortal, you bleed like the rest of us and that meant you could die as well. As soon as we were alone I could not hold back anymore, I had to make sure you were not some hallucination, some hopeful dream" Evfra muttered, the emotion raw in his voice. 

"Evfra, darling..." I whispered, placing my cup back on the coffee table before gently removing Evfra's cup from his grasp and placing it next to mine. "I love you, and I will always do my best to come home to you, and feel free to kiss me whenever you want, to make sure I am real and no hopeful dream" I stated as I moved so I could look him in the eye, connecting our lips in a soft sweet kiss. His arms wrapping around my body, holding me close, my hands framing his face as our kiss deepened, a low soft moan escaping Evfra's lips as I shifted to straddle him. 

"Ari..." Evfra breathed as he broke the kiss and I looked to him, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. Hopefully no one would need us for a while. "I never want this moment to end, I just want to hold you close and know we are safe" Evfra muttered and I smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead, my hands moving down, over his neck and coming to rest at his chest. 

"It is moments like this I love, when we can just enjoy being with each other, no being the Pathfinder, no being the leader of the resistance, we are just Aria and Evfra... Just us, together" I muttered, brushing my lips against his and I felt them twitch into a smile before smothering mine in a heated kiss, reminding me once more of all those years ago.

_____

  _As Lexi exited the room Evfra strode over to me, his hands cupping my face and his lips crashing into mine causing me to gasp. This only spurred Evfra on as his tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth, my senses slowly coming back to me and I met the kiss with Just as much passion, moving my lips against his as our tongues did battle._

_"Don't do that again Aria, you had me worried" Evfra panted as he broke the kiss, looking over my bruised body for a moment before meeting my eyes._

_"Well, if I'm going to be rewarded with kisses like that I may be temped to do it at least once more" I said in a breathy laugh. Evfra just frowned at me before sighing and kissing me again._

_"At least... This keeps... you quiet" he muttered between kisses and I just moaned into the kiss... Damned he was a good kisser!_

_____

"Aria..." Evfra's voice cut through my thoughts and I looked to him and he let out a soft chuckle. "You were a million miles away... What was so interesting?" he asked and I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I was thinking about our first kiss... And how good at kissing you are" I replied and Evfra smiled back at me before pulling me flush against his body and capturing my lips with his. 

_SAM, lock the door and don't take any calls unless it is an emergency_

**_Yes Pathfinder._ **


	7. Telling The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra and Aria have a plan to tell the crew about their relationship, it doesn't exactly go to plan.

"There is no need to be so nervous Aria, half of them already know about our relationship. Why is telling the others such a big deal?" Evfra asked and I turned to look at him, pretty sure he wasn't expecting the look he received.

**Aria views the crew as her family, telling ones family of a romantic attachment is considered an important event for humans.**

SAM stated and Evfra simply nodded before striding over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I am sure it will go fine Aria, I will be right by your side" Evfra ever so reassuringly stated and I managed to relax a little before his comms device beeped and he sighed, looking down at the blasted device.

"I am needed urgently..." He groaned and I felt my stomach drop as the realisation hit me that my crew were all now probably sat in the gallery waiting for me to appear and tell them why I wanted them all there for an 'informal but still very important crew meeting' at such short notice.

"Go... I can handle my crew, probably save you twenty questions from Lexi and Liam" I sighed and Evfra just gave me his 'I'm sorry' smile before giving me a quick kiss and leaving, growling something down the comm.

**The crew are patiently awaiting you Aria.**

I sighed as I made my way out my quarters and into the galley, sure enough everyone, even Kallo and Suvi were sat there, all patiently waiting for me and to see what the meeting was about.

"Ah, Ryder, what did you want us here for? And does it involve booze?" Drack asked as he saw me enter, clearly already half way through a bottle of something.

"I have something I want to share with you guys and yes, it involves booze, especially if you are me" I said, grabbing myself a glass and pouring my own drink before leaning against the counter, everyone staring at me.

"So, as some of you know I've started seeing someone and it has actually been going well much to mine and his surprise. Anyway, we decided that ALL of you should know, not just Liam, Cora, Drack and Lexi" I said and Peebee was suddenly sat upright, extremely interested, as was Gil and Jaal.

"So, who is he? OOOH! Wait let me guess... Reyes Vidal! You two were giving each other some serious bedroom eyes when we first landed on Kadara. Or is it that sniper you met on Voeld, you said he was hot and intense... Oh! Avi! You are banging Avi" Peebee ranted and I found myself laughing at her suggestions, and whilst I had, had a brief fling with Reyes that was all it had been.

"No, it is none of those guys... Anyone else want to guess? Seeing as Peebee seems to have a few thoughts on the matter I am thinking this is something at least a handful of you have discussed" I said and Gil and Vetra let out guilty chuckles.

"I am pretty sure it is Evfra, he is hot and intense like that Voeld sniper and we are on Aya right now" Vetra said and I had to fight to keep a straight face though before anyone noticed Jaal stepped in.

"I doubt it is Evfra, he has a type and Ryder is not his type, firstly she is Human, I have a feeling he would not date outside our own species and she does not resemble a data pad, the man is married to his work as you humans say" Jaal rather bluntly stated causing Vetra to shrug and sit back in her seat.

"I think Peebee is on to something with Pathfinder Rix though I think it is different Turian. Kandros, you and him are rather cosy at times, especially that time you and he went back to his place after drinks on the Nexus one night" Gil stated and I pointed at him about to defend myself but realises I'd just embarrass myself instead.

"I have not slept with Kandaros... We both fell asleep on his sofa" I sighed and everyone burst out laughing whilst I just took a gulp of my drink.

"So... Who the hell is it if it isn't Avitus, Kandros, Reyes, sexy sniper or Evfra then who is it?" Peebee rather grumpily asked and I was about to put them out their misery when SAM spoke over our private channel.

_**You have received an email from Evfra, he is on his way back to the ship. He should be approximately ten minutes.** _

"Kallo, Suvi. Any ideas?" I asked after a moment causing Peebee to frown and Cora to chuckle a little as the Asari slumped back into her seat and against the blonde lieutenant.

"Why would I have ideas about your love life? It does not effect me does it?" Kallo asked, his tone a slightly confused one causing me to chuckle.

"It does not effect you Kallo... Suvi, what about you?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink as the red head looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Looking at it analytically I have to agree with Vetra, in the past month we've made more stops on Aya than any other planet, we also spend longer docked here than we ever did before. However Jaal did make some good points about Evfra being married to his work..." My science office stated and I was left a little stunned by how much thought she put into my love life.

"I guess my being married to my work does not bode well for our relationship then my dear" an all to familiar voice said and Evfra appeared in the door way, leaning on the door frame and smirking at me.

"Should've put money on it" Vetra sighed whilst Jaal just stared in shock.

"So... Yeah. I'm in a relationship with Evfra" I said, downing the rest of my drink as Jaal came to his senses.

"Since when? Is that why you showed not interest in my sister? You were already spoken for... Why didn't you tell me though? Did you think I'd view you any differently?" Jaal ranted at Evfra who looked from me to his friend and sighed.

"Jaal, we did not tell you because this is new to both of us and we wished to figure it out on our own. Not with an audience" Evfra simply replied causing Jaal to look thoughtful for a moment before looking to me.

"How did Liam, Drack, Cora and Lexi find out?" He asked and before I could say anything Peebee piped up.

"Did one of them catch you having sex?" She rather excitedly asked and I just stared at her a little shocked for a moment.

"No Peebee. None of them caught us having sex. I told Liam as I needed his help replying to emails whilst recovering from the temporary loss of my sight. Liam saw the emails from Evfra then, the nosey bugger" I said and Liam just chuckled and raised his glass to me and I raised mine back.

"Lexi found out during a physical... Turns out those are thorough scans, like, really thorough scans as in can tell when you last ate and what species you last screwed" I said and Peebee looked to Lexi who just smiled at the younger Asari who now had a nervous expression on her face.

"As for Cora I told her of my own free will. She is my second and she isn't the type of person to ask fifty questions" I said and Gil sighed.

"That was your secret that could make even my poker face crack" the engineer muttered and Cora just nodded, taking a sip of her drink and smiling at me.

"As for Drack, well Evfra pissed me off one night whilst we were docked on Kadara so I went drinking with someone who could keep up. He didn't ask any questions up until I asked him why relationships are hard work. Then I told him what was going on of my own drunken free will" I said and Evfra walked over to me and poured himself a drink, topping mine up at the same time.

"So... When are you going to come to poker night Evfra?" Gil asked and Evfra just glanced to me and I shrugged.

"My time is stretched thin as it is between the resistance and spending time with Aria, I do not have time for card games" Evfra replied and I just smiled and gave Gil a look that said 'What were you expecting?' before looking back to Evfra.

"So... If Liam knew when you had lost your sight that means you two have been together at least... Eight months, maybe just over. How the hell have you hidden that from us?" Peebee asked and I just shrugged.

"I doubt there are people who could keep a secret eight months in this room" I muttered and everyone looked round.

"I am hurt that you don't think I could manage to keep such a secret" Jaal commented, prompting Evfra to open up his emails on his data pad and show me an excited email from Jaal's true mother who I had come to learn had a soft spot for Evfra.

_______

_Sholaon,_

_I am overjoyed to hear of your relationship with Aria, she is such a strong individual who will be good for you, love is a wonderful thing and can help heal all wounds, remember that._

_Sahuna_

_______

"Jaal, your true mother has sent Evfra a short but sweet email about how happy she is to hear we are in a relationship... SAM, do I have a similar email in my inbox?" I asked and Jaal just looked a little sheepish.

**Yes Pathfinder, you do.**

"She simply likes to be kept informed of the events in my life" Jaal said, both me and Evfra giving him a look, mine most likely a lot softer and less pissed off than the one Evfra was giving him.

"Anyway, shall we go for our meal? I have booked a table for fifteen minutes time" Evfra suddenly said and I looked to him and nodded.

"We shall... Now you lot behave and when I get back you can ask me one question each... Tomorrow morning" I said as I follow Evfra out the room, everyone groaning, moaning or contemplating their question.

 

 


	8. Move In Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Evfra talk about moving in together. This one is a brief one.

********

"Evfra, where did you put that bag of stuff I left here?" Aria asked as she walked out the bedroom completely naked.

"You could just use one of my towels if you need one" I muttered, going back to my data pad as Aria sighed and moved back into the bedroom, the sound of things being moved around and opened broke the silence.

"Seriously Evfra! I need my clothes!" Aria called from the bedroom and I just sighed and stood, heading into the bedroom and expecting to be jumped, though I was a little surprised to actually see Aria looking for her stuff.

"Do you not read my emails properly, I put your stuff away, in draws and my wardrobes because the bag was getting in the way and making the place look messy" I said, leaning against the door frame causing Aria to pause and look at me.

"Oh... I didn't quite realise we had reached and passed the draw phase" she muttered and I found myself raising a brow at her statement, something she seemed to have decided not to explain as she went rummaging through the draws for her underwear.

"Draw phase? What is the draw phase?" I asked, more than slightly confused as Ari brushed her hair through.

"It's a human thing... At some point in a relationship you would have a draw of your clothing at their home, after that step it was essentially moving in with them" Aria explained, she seemed slightly nervous, why? Did she not want to move in with me? She spent most her free time when on Aya here anyway.

"Well, do you want to move in with me? Have more of your stuff here for when you aren't off saving the galaxy" I asked and Aria looked to me, she was biting her bottom lip and rubbing the palm of her hand with her finger tips, the two signs she was nervous.

"I do, it is just a big step and one I thought we'd maybe have discussed a bit more first" Aria said as she moved round the bedroom before settling on the bed.

"What would there be to discuss? You would keep the clothing you don't need here instead of on the Tempest and you could, if you wanted to, move some of your personal items from the Tempest, Hyperion and Nexus here... Anywhere else you have a set up room?" I asked and Aria chuckled.

"You make it sound do simple, then again, I guess it is" Aria said and I nodded, joining her on the bed as she smiled up at me.

"Move in with me then" I said before capturing her lips in mine.


	9. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra notices Aria has more scars than she did when they started their relationship.

"You've got more scars" I muttered as Aria lay next to me, one of my hands tracing patterns over her back, something I'd done after the first time we had been intimate together and had done many times since.

"I've been in more fights" she muttered back, shifting slightly and turning to face me, smiling lazily at me as I continued to trace patterns over her back.

"You had less when we first started dating, I didn't know the stories behind most of them, but now, now I think I know the story behind most of them" I said, Aria just laying there, watching me intently as I let my hand glide from one scar to another.

"Fiend... Kett... Roekaar... Nomad crash... Avalanche... More Kett... Sparring with Drack... Some more Kett... Another Fiend... The Archon... Roekaar again" I whispered, Aria still watching me intently as my hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"Life has not always been kind to me, though every scar I carry is a reminder that I am a fighter who no matter the odds won't yield, won't give in" Ari said and I leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are the strongest person I know Aria, you've endured so much pain and suffering and yet you've come out the other side stronger, wiser and even more compassionate than I ever thought possible" I said and Aria shuffled closer to me, draping an arm over my waist.

"You've been through some horrific times yourself Evfra, born into a war that has raged on for as long as you can remember, your people's survival placed upon your shoulders and yours alone before I came bursting out the scourge, alien and on fire, placing another burden on your shoulders, causing you more stress until I proved I could be trusted." Aria stated, her free hand coming up to rest on my cheek, her skin soft against mine.

"We've both fought hard, we've both faced our enemies head on and bear the scars of those battles... We've both suffered the loss of loved ones and been given no time to mourn, not by those we work with nor by our enemies. We have had to battle in every arena of life but we are still here, still standing strong" I said, Ari smiling up at me softly.

"Do you ever wondered what life would be like had we not made the choices we had? Had you never taken command of the resistance and if I had never left Earth?" She asked, I just took a deep breath and pulled Aria closer, listening to her breathing and taking in her scent.

"The Kett would have found Aya eventually, be it in my lifetime or not, that would have been the end. If you'd stayed on Earth... I doubt we'd have lasted another seventy years Aria, and I doubt I'd have ever loved again" I said, looking down at the woman who lay naked in my arms, her soft smile held a certain sadness to it, then again, we were not having the most light hearted of conversations.

"I'd probably be dead. There have been no more communications from the Milky Way, I don't know if the Reapers succeeded or if they were defeated and humanity simply lost the means of communication to get a message to us" Aria said and I ran a hand through her hair.

"If even a handful of humans are as determined and strong willed as you then I am sure they found a way to defeat the Reapers" I said causing her to chuckle.

"We are a scrappy bunch, determined to survive no matter what it takes" Ari laughed and I just smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hmmmmm... Evfra, you do know we will have to get out of bed at some point today" Ari stated as she broke the kiss. I just smirked and rolled over so I had her pinned to the bed.

"I know, that point just hasn't come yet" I chuckled as I captured Ari's lips in mine. "Before that point get here I am going to have kissed every scar, every mark and every little scratch on your body" I growled causing Aria to let out a breathy sigh as I started to kiss down her neck.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has a speech to write, though not before a walk up to the waterfalls on Aya with Evfra. Also there is good news from her brother along with an important realisation about family.

I sat in the living room drinking my coffee and watching Aria move round the kitchen, making herself breakfast and chuckling every now and then, most likely at something SAM had told her.

"Bollocks" she suddenly sighed, grabbing her breakfast and moving over to the dining room table and beginning to eat and look through her emails in silence.

"Everything OK my love?" I asked, Aria turning to look at me, putting on a small smile before looking back to her emails.

"Pathfinder Ryder, it is coming up to five years since landing day. On the fifth anniversary we plan to open a memorial to the four Pathfinders who gave their life in the line of duty, each pathfinder has been asked to prepare a speech about their predecessor. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about Alec Ryder. Director Tann... Just how I wanted to spend my weekend, putting together a speech about my deceased father" Aria sighed and I stood and walked over to her, placing my coffee down on the table before beginning to gently massage her shoulders.

"If you want I can give you a few hours peace and quiet, let you work on the speech without any interruptions or distractions" I said and Aria simply let out a sigh, giving me no indication of if she wanted me here or those few hours to herself. Then again she didn't often give me much of am answer to any questions when I gave her a shoulder massage.

"I've got a few days... I still want to do that hike up to the waterfalls. You never know, maybe I'll get some inspiration from it" Ari stated and I simply nodded, looking down at the woman I'd come to love relaxing into my touch, her eyes closed and a somewhat content smile on her lips.

"Very well, we'll leave in an hour" I said, Aria simply nodding before sitting back up properly and looking at her omni-tool.

"One hour. Got it" she muttered before carrying on with whatever it was she was doing, probably the work she'd taken time off to get away from. Neither of us were very good at switching off and simply enjoying down time.

\-----------------------  
TWO HOURS LATER  
\-----------------------

"We're almost there... It is not very far now" I sighed as both myself and Ari paused to look back down the rather steep hill we were still climbing, though the end was in sight now. We'd soon be at the waterfalls.

"Good. Because it is boiling and my legs are aching" Ari sighed, pushing on forward, for someone constantly running round the galaxy saving people's lives and making it safer she sure tired easily when the stakes weren't high.

"Would it be easier if you were chasing someone or being chased... Give you a gun and a target to go after" I chuckled whilst Aria just looked back at me, sticking her tongue out before carrying on. I simply followed, content to watch her walk ahead of me, seemingly determined to make it to the falls without stopping once more.

"I see them" she stated, glancing back at me over her shoulder, I smiled and moved to her side, looking over at the top of the waterfalls. The thundering sound of the water cascading over the rock face and into the pools below filled the air and it was just as glorious as the first time I'd seen them all those years ago as a child.

"Five more minutes walking and we can rest properly" I stated, starting to walk forward, Ari staying where she was a moment, though I only noticed she'd stayed still when the sound of a photo being taken caught my attention, I turned to see her stood there smiling.

"Another one for the wall?" I asked and she nodded before moving to catch up with me, grabbing my hand as she fell into step beside me. "We are going to run out of wall soon" I said and she simply chuckled.

"Then we shall start putting them on a different wall. They are our memories, and I want to remember them for the rest of my life" she stated and I squeezed her hand, thinking back to when she put that first picture up.

\-----

_I sat watching Aria mess about with a picture frame and some nails, constantly standing back and looking at the wall, tilting her head to one side and then the other. I simply sipped my tea and went back to reading._

_After another few minutes Aria let out a content sigh and flopped down on the sofa next to me, I looked to her, following her gaze to the picture that now hung on the wall. It was a picture of us from early on in our relationship, before anyone else found out about us... One she'd taken whilst we were simply sat relaxing, enjoying each other's company._

_"You could have at least picked one where I was smiling" I muttered, Aria simply shrugging and sitting quietly, I quickly realised that my response what probably not the one she was looking for._

_"I hope you have more to put up. I don't want the only picture of us to be one of me looking grumpy" I stated and Ari looked to me and smiled._

_"I'm sure I can find one somewhere" she muttered, leaning into me smiling happily._

\-----

"Wow... It is stunning" Aria muttered and I looked up, the top of the falls before us and the jungle around it in full bloom. It was simply stunning, quiet and secluded, no one else around for miles to disturb us.

"The last time I was here... My family had not long been captured" I sighed, Aria giving my hand a squeeze before leading me over to some rocks and sitting down. Allowing a comfortable silence to fall as we both stared at the waterfalls and surrounding jungle.

"Evfra... I can never replace those you've lost, but I'll always be here for you, as will Scott. You're part of our family and we always have our families backs" Ari stated and I looked to her. Her grey eyes capturing the sun, turning them the colour of starlight.

"You Aria Ryder are my family, you are the woman I love and cherish and shall do for the rest of my life" I stated, cupping Aria's face in my hands, losing myself in her eyes before connecting our lips, hers were soft and warm against mine, a sweet taste lingering on them, one I'd become all to familiar with. Cherry lip balm.

"Evfra... I love you" Aria breathed as we pulled apart, her hands coming to rest on my chest. I simply held her close to me, enjoying the time we were spending together as there was no doubt in my mind that some far off danger would soon call us away from one another.

"Andromeda started out as one disaster after another, the Scourge, Scott's coma, the Kett, my fathers death, the vaults, crash landing on Aya, the politics... After so much heartache and pain, falling in love with you could not have felt more right" Aria stated as she moved, changing her position so she was leant against me looking out over the falls.

"Your father would be proud of you, after all you've accomplished as Pathfinder, I know I am" I said and Aria let out a sigh, letting her head loll back, her eyes closed and a sad smile gracing her lips.

"I'd like to think so... Do you think your family would be proud of you?" She asked and I took a deep breath and looked to the racing water. Would they be proud of my accomplishments? Or would they feel I let my life slip by as I was not as young as most when I begun my relationship with Aria... "I think they would be, any parents would be proud of a son whose helped keep their people safe for so long" Aria stated and I simply smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you my love" I whispered, we then both sat in silence, neither of us feeling the need to speak.

**Pathfinder. You have an incoming call from Pathfinder Rix**

SAM's voice cut through the silence, Aria sighing but accepting the call non the less, from what I had seen she had a soft spot for Parhfinder Rix, probably because they were both thrust into their positions due to the loss of a loved one.

"Avi, what can I do for you?" Aria asked, a heavy sigh coming down the comms.

"I know your on shore leave so sorry to interrupt but this speech, it is driving me nuts. I don't know what to say, I don't know how to honour him" Avitus sighed down the comms.

"I know how you feel. I don't exactly know what to say about my father, you've got the usual stuff like he was a great man and inspired us all, but that wasn't my father, that wasn't the man I knew... And it isn't like Tann has given us adequate time to prepare for this, we've got what, four days?" Aria sighed, both Pathfinders seemingly at a loss of how to honour those who came before them.

"Yeah... It is less than ideal. When will you be back at the Nexus?" The Turian Pathfinder asked and Aria sighed.

"I don't know, I've got today and tomorrow on Aya and then I'll probably head straight to the Hyperion. See Captain Dunn, have a day to sort a few bits out before the LD ceremony" Aria stated and Avi just made a noise of acknowledgement.

"I head to the Nexus today till the day of the ceremony... See if Hayjer can give me any insight into what to write. That or I'll end up winging it" Avitus replied causing Aria to chuckle.

"I'll probably end up doing that anyway, even if I manage to get a speech written out" Aria sighed, both Pathfinders chuckling.

"Well, I'll let you get on with your relaxing. See you in a few days Ari" Avitus said and Aria laid her head back smiling.

"See you then Avi" she replied before the line cut to static and Ari closed the line before looking up at me with a sad smile on her face. "I doubt Hayer or Vediria is having an easy time of writing a speech, I mean, none of us expected to end up as Pathfinder, especially not through the deaths of our predecessors" Aria sighed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Whilst I never met any of them I get the feeling all of them would be proud of your efforts, all of you have done amazing things, helped make the system a safer place for us all" I stated, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close.

"Thank you Evfra... You always know what to say" Ari sniffled, wiping her eyes before once more looking out over the falls, starting to relax a little in my arms, humming a tune she'd told me her mother used to hum to help her relax.

"Aria, what was your father like?" I asked as the realisation dawned on me that whilst she had told me a great deal about her mother she rarely mentioned her father.

"My father was a distant and seemingly uncaring man at times, though when it came down to it he put his family above all else... Before mum died I thought he just was unwilling to accept reality, and in a way he was, but now I realise he was willing to risk it all for her, to keep her alive and our family together. If he'd been caught there is no doubt he would have been arrested and we'd never have seen him or our mother again... Looking back he was always taking risks that if they didn't pay off could have ended his career much sooner, potentially his life in some cases..." Ari sighed, trailing off and look out over the falls once more. "He may not have always shown it but we, me, Scott and mum were everything to him, everything he did in life he did for us... Hell, even what he has done in death has been for us" Aria added, I gave her a reassuring squeeze as she slumped back against me.

"Distant and seemingly uncaring... Sounds like me" I muttered causing Ari to chuckle and look up at me.

"Only in a work environment, it is pretty obvious you care" she stated and I smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"They do say daughters end up with a man like their father" Aria said and I smirked at her and I could already see her rolling her eyes and getting ready to sigh.

"You never said your father was a blue alien and tactical genius" I stated, Aria letting out a sigh and half-arsed laugh.

"You are terrible... I'm not sure who has a worst sense of humour, you or SAM" she said and I just chuckled, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"I may never have met the man but I am glad your father was the man he was, that he loved you to the extent where giving his life for yours was not a hard choice for him" I stated and Aria looked up to me and then back over the falls, sitting up, her expression changing to one of someone in an intense conversation meaning she was most likely conversing with SAM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
HYPERION - LANDING DAY CEREMONY - Aria's P.O.V  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"... Whilst this new galaxy has presented unimaginable challenges, simply knowing Macen and having had the opportunity to train beside him has helped prepare me for this role, I could have not had a better teacher, a better friend and I am honoured to be here today, five years after his loss and our landing here to honour him along side Matriarch Ishara, Pathinder Rayker and Pathfinder Ryder" Avitus very confidently stated and I smiled from where I sat next to Hayjer and Vediria, all three of us clapping as he returned to his seat, placing a hand on my shoulder as he passed.

"He'd be proud of you" I said and he nodded to me and took his seat, Director Tann walking back up to the podium and I took a deep breath. I was the last of the Parhfinders to speak and I was dreading it.

"Thank you Pathfinder Rix, next up to speak about her predecessor is Pathinder Ryder" he stated, stepping back and I stood and walked to the podium, nodding to the Salarian as he returned to his seat, sitting with the other directors and Aya's officials including Evfra who gave me a reassuring nod.

"Alec Ryder was more than just the Human Pathfinder to me, he was my father, those of you who knew him will know he was a man dedicated to his work and that came above all else. A view I shared until the other day. You see, the AI the four of us use daily, that we are connected to was designed by my father with a very specific purpose in mind. Not to take life, not to be used in combat but for something entirely different. To save a life. My mother's life. Now we use it to save the lives of our people daily, we use it to make this galaxy safer for us all be it Human, Asari, Turian, Salarian, Krogan or our newest allies the Angara... Alec Ryder, my father, gave his life to save mine and I can never thank him for that, never tell him how much I loved him, but what I can do is honour his memory in the work I do and by being here today to honour him along with three other amazingly brave individuals who gave their lives so others may life theirs. And I am sure every single one of them would be proud of us, not just us Pathfinders but of all of us. We could not do our jobs or have made a home without all of you. So let us continue to make them proud and carry their memories with us" I stated, managing to reframe from crying before I started to make my way back to my seat, Hayjer placing a hand on my shoulder and I looked to him.

"All of them would be proud. Especially Alec, to see his daughter accomplish what she has" he stated and I smiled and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Pathfinder Ryder... Before we reveal the monument I would like to thank all the Pathfinders for all their hard work and dedication. Without you we would not be here today" Director Tann stated before nodding to someone to one side and the covering of the monument came away to reveal the monument. Four stars positioned around a model of Meridian. It was stunning.

"Each star represents one of the four Pathfinders who set off for Andromeda but sadly never came to see the dream of a new home recognised" Director Tann stated and I found myself on the verge of crying again.

"Dad... I hope we've done you proud" I whispered, once more wiping away the tears.

"To top off the evening food and drinks are available onboard the Hyperion. Let the celebrations begin" Director Tann stated and everyone began to file into the Hyperion, the four of us milling around outside, waiting for a quiet moment to see the monument up close.

"Do you think they'd like it?" Avi asked and I smiled and nodded.

"They'd be proud of us and proud of themselves, they put their duty to their people before all else, be it the people they served or loved" Vediria stated and I smiled, looking round when I heard footsteps approach.

"Well big sis... That was some speech, you had Jaal in tears" he commented and I smiled at him.

"I'm sure he'll get over it..." I muttered, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he stood next to me. The five of us stood looking at the monument.

"Dad would be so proud of you Ari, I know everyone else is" he said and I just nodded, if we talked about dad much more I would cry, never mind Jaal.

"By the way... I have something important to tell you. About mum" Scott suddenly said and I looked to him, forgetting we were not alone for a moment and looking at my brother both scared out my wits and excited at the same time. "We've found a cure. The teams on the Nexus, Hyperion and Aya are looking over the data, triple checking everything and running final tests but from what we understand this is it. A cure" Scott stated and I threw my arms around my brother, the tears that had threatened to spill all night finally breaking free, racing down my cheeks.

"That is amazing Scott. After all this time, to have hope of seeing our mother again" I cried, Scott holding me tight.

"We'll leave you two alone... Ryder" Hayjer stated, the three other Pathfinders leaving the area as me and Scott embraced.

"As soon as I hear back from the Angaran scientists and Harry is happy with everything we can look at waking her up" Scott sighed and I pulled back to look at him. Angaran scientists... How had he got their help?

"Who wasn't helping you?" I joked, Scott just shrugging and moving to look at the monument.

"I asked Evfra for help, to see if some of Aya's researchers could just look over the data, put ideas forward. He did one better, I doubt we would have found a cure so soon without their help" Scott stated and I looked towards the Hyperion where the celebrations were taking place.

"Why don't you go find him, I'm going to take a few minutes" Scott stated and I looked to my little brother and smiled before turning to head inside, the Hyperion was most definitely in the party mood, the place was full of people milling around, talking about their lives.

"Pathfinder, a moment if you please" a voice suddenly stated and I looked to my left, Director Tann stood with Director Addison, both looking rather serious.

"What can I do for you?" I asked walking over, hopefully it was not to do with work otherwise I might just walk away.

"We wanted to commend you on a truly touching speech, Alec would have been proud" Director Addison stated and I smiled at her, giving her a nod in thanks. Whilst we'd managed to move past the mutual dislike of one another I would not say we were friends.

"We were also discussing the addition of an Angaran Pathfinder, not necessarily with their own SAM, at least not until we are sure we can safely provide one for them, but to show we are genuinely here to be allies and live side by side peacefully" Director Tann then added and I nodded, it was a sound idea, one that would obviously take time to work out, no doubt they'd have me helping every step of the way.

"We were hoping you could gage how the General would feel about such an idea" Addison added and I let out a low chuckle.

"It's not what you know it's who you know... I shall run it past Evfra and email you both, though until then I am considering myself off duty" I stated before turning and hastily walking away, not wanting to get caught up in a conversation about work anymore than I wanted to get out of bed at five everyday.

After a few minutes of walking around and exchanging pleasantries as I passed familiar faces I found Evfra who was seemingly trapped in a conversation with Jaal and Peebee.

"Evfra, can I borrow you a minute?" I asked, though before he could reply Jaal had me in a tight and slightly suffocating hug.

"Your speech was so moving and emotional Aria! I did all I could not to cry but it was fruitless. To not be sure your own flesh and blood cared for you to only find out they did after their death, heartbreaking" Jaal said, his voice breaking as he spoke. Hopefully he would not start crying again.

"It's OK. Life is full of heartbreak, you just have to muddle through" I said as he pulled away, Peebee patting his back and looking a little bored, whilst it was a party it was most definitely not her type of party.

"So, you and Big Blue going to sneak off for some fun whilst we are stuck with the politicians and Drack spiking drinks?" Peebee asked and I just chuckled.

"I'm sure you can amuse yourself" I stated before turning to Evfra who smiled at me, taking the hand I extended towards him and following me through the Hyperion and to my quarters.

"What is it you need to speak with me about?" He asked and I just turned and hugged him, relaxing into his body as his arms wrapped around my body, holding me close.

"Scott told me about how you have helped him with regards to researching a cure for my mother's disease, and thanks to you he thinks they've found one, a lot sooner than he ever expected" I managed to say before looking up at Evfra, barely holding back the tears.

"All I did was forward the research to the science and medical teams..." Evfra softly stated, cupping my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"I can't wait for you to meet my mother... I never thought it would happen. I just... I wish you could have met my father" I sighed, Evfra pulling me into another embrace and running a hand through my hair.

"If he was anything like Drack I have a feeling I have in a way" Evfra muttered, I simply chuckled but could not help think of the old Krogan, he'd been there for me since he boarded the Tempest and I'd not a clue what I would do if I were to loose him, especially since I'd never really thanked him for all the support...

"I need to speak to Drack... Urmmm... I also need to talk to you about this other thing but that can wait till later" I stated, pulling away from Evfra and making a b-line for the exit and back to the party, leaving Evfra stood alone in my quarters.

As I rejoined the party I quickly found Drack sat in a corner, a smirk on his face and flask in hand.

"What did you do old man?" I asked as I took a seat next to him, Evfra entering through one of the other doors and watching us from afar with the Moshae stood by his side, the two conversing about something or another.

"Spiked a few drinks, Cora can hold her liquor, as can the Turians we know, though Suvi and Gil are different stories" Drack chuckled and I just shook my head, observing the party for a few moments before looking to the old man.

"Drack... Thank you for being here for me through the good, the bad and the fucking awful. I don't know what I'd have done without you" I stated, Drack looking down at me and patting me on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it kid. I'll always have your back, be it on the field, against the political creeps or against him... Though something tells me it's him who needs his back watching when your around. Nothing but trouble. Reminds me of Kesh" he said and I chuckled, leaning against him for a moment.

"Scott has found a cure for my mum. Hopefully we'll be able to wake her soon" I said, Drack suddenly shifted and looked down at me, an oddly soft expression on his face.

"I'm happy for ya kid, you'll finally have ya family" he said and I smiled at him before looking out at the party, at my crew and those I worked with.

"Just extending it some more... You and the crew are my family as well. And I wouldn't change a single one of you. You've all helped make all the shit I've had to drag us through more bearable" I said and Drack let out a low hum.

"Glad I could be apart of it... Glad I could be apart of your family Aria. And know this, you and Kesh, you are two of the most important people in this galaxy to me, and those kids" Drack said and I smiled at him.

"So, those important to you are two unbelievably stubborn women and three very active, loud and surprisingly fast Krogan toddlers who I have no doubt will do great things in life just like their family" I said and he nodded, letting out a rather hearty laugh.

"Just like their family" he echoed.

 

 


End file.
